Cuentas Pendientes
by Radioactive Engels
Summary: ¿Qué pasaría si a España le diera por entrar en modo Imperio en medio de una reunión? Respuesta: buscar a Inglaterra. Aviso: me salio con yaoi, poco pero yaoi al fin y al cabo.


**Mmmmm…. Hola a todos, ya voy por mi segundo fic (YUJUUU ^^) solo digo lo de siempre, Hetalia no me pertenece (ojalá lo hiciera) y que lo disfruten!**

**Aviso: algunas palabrotas. Hay lemon aunque muuuu poco. **

-¿Quién soy? –le preguntaron mientras le tapaban los ojos.

-Déjate de bromas, Alfred –gruñó Arthur, quitándose las manos de la cara.

-Error –dijo la voz con un timbre algo molesto -. Te has equivocado, pirata bastardo –finalizó con un timbre oscuro en su voz, dejando a Arthur muy claro con quién estaba hablando.

-¡_Spain_! –exclamó. Definitivamente tenía que ser él. Ya que el español era el único que lo llamaba así- Bastardo… _What are you doing here_ (qué estás haciendo aquí)? –preguntó molesto.

-No me hables en esa lengua inferior, pirata de poca monta –rió Antonio.

No podía ser, el inglés no quería creerlo, pero, allí, delante de toda la junta, España había entrado en modo imperio y estaba enfadado con él, ¡cuando no tenía ni idea de haber hecho algo!

-¿¡Qué te pasa, _Spaniard_! –preguntó empezando a sentirse incómodo.

-Que tenemos cuentas pendientes, mi estúpido pirata –dijo acercando su boca al oído del inglés, que se sonrojó un poco y abrió mucho los ojos, visiblemente confuso.

-_Espagne_ –intervino Francia -. _Mon ami_, ¿qué te ocurre?

-Vaya, vaya. Pero si es la rata francesa – rió el español, mientras un aura de la que el mismísimo Rusia tendría envidia empezaba a rodear su cuerpo.

-Me duele que me llames así, _Espagne_ –dijo con precaución el rubio.

-Y a mí que me traiciones, Francia –contestó el moreno.

Para asombro de los países más jóvenes, que nunca habían visto a otro Antonio más que al torpe que solía ser, empezaron a sentir profundos escalofríos de puro terror. Mientras, España sacó su hacha y gritó:

-¡El Imperio español ha revivido! ¡Y voy a empezar conquistando la isla de Gran Bretaña! –finalizó, acercándose peligrosamente al inglés, que, asustado, retrocedió todo lo que la pared le dejo (bastante poco) –Oh –rió el español -. No huyas, mi lindo pirata. Porque hoy vas a ser mío.

Y dicho esto, se llevó a Arthur fuera de la habitación, dejando a unas sorprendidas naciones de piedra en sus asientos, ni Rusia se atrevía a moverse. Una sádica risa se escuchó desde lejos, acompañada de un: ¡Sueltame, _bastard_! _Fuck you!_

-¿Qué fue eso? –preguntó Alemania.

-Parece que Antonio tiene una recaída, _mon cheri_. Nada de qué preocuparse –respondió Francia, con una pervertida sonrisa -. Se le pasará en cuanto viole a _Anglaterre_.

-Espera –dijo Estados Unidos -. ¿Has dicho "viole"? –el francés asintió - ¡No te preocupes Iggy, el _hero_ va a salvarte! –gritó, saliendo de la habitación.

-La que le espera –comentó Prusia.

Los países no entendieron hasta que no escucharon unos golpes y por la puerta entró un apaleado Estados Unidos.

-Me derrotó –dijo antes de caer desmayado.

Los países tragaron en duro. Un Buena suerte, Inglaterra se dibujó en sus mentes. Ninguno se atrevió a salir en su busca, no después de aquel fracaso y sus consecuencias.

-Ve, pobre Inglaterra –dijo Feliciano

-La verdad es que con el bastardo le espera una buena –se le escapó a Romano, haciendo que otro escalofrío recorriera a las naciones de arriba abajo.

-¡Sueltame! ¡_Spain_! ¡_Bastard_! –gritaba el inglés.

El español acababa de despachar al estadounidense con una amplia sonrisa iluminando su rostro. Volvió a agarrar a Inglaterra y lo cargó por todo el palacio donde se habían reunido (Londres), hasta encontrar lo que buscaba. La bajada al antiguo calabozo del palacio. El rubio estaba empezando a sospechar lo que pasaba y sus miedo fueron confirmados cuando el moreno abrió la puerta de una celda mal iluminada, que tenía una simple cama (no muy grande), unas esposas atadas a la pared y nada más, ni una ventana, nada.

-¿Qué vas a hacer? –dijo preguntando lo obvio.

-¿Recuerdas, Inglaterra, la de veces que estuve aquí encerrado por tu culpa? –le preguntó el moreno, pasando olímpicamente de la pregunta que le habían hecho -¿Recuerdas la de cosas que me hiciste? –volvió a preguntar, poniendo énfasis en la palabra "cosas" -¿Recuerdas todo eso? –el inglés asintió, no se atrevía a llevarle la contraria -. Pues hoy vamos a cambiar los papeles –terminó el español con una ENORME sonrisa en los labios.

Dejó al británico sobre la cama con mucha brusquedad, haciendo que se golpeara la cabeza contra la pared y viera unas cuantas estrellas. Le agarró las manos y las levantó, uniéndolas a los grilletes. Las apretó con fuerza hasta que el inglés no pudo soportarlo y lanzó un gemido de dolor.

-Oh, ¿qué pasa Iggy? –preguntó inocentemente -¿Te hice daño?

Se acercó al rostro del inglés, que ahora lo miraba de manera arrogante.

-¿Qué dices, _bastard_? Esto no es nada comparado con las heridas que me hizo Estados Unidos –respondió chuleando.

-Es verdad –comentó el español, repentinamente serio -. Pero no te preocupes, cuando llegue la noche estarás peor. Mucho peor –finalizó con una sonrisa gatuna -. Y ahora, pídeme que sea amable contigo –ordenó, divertido.

-¡Jamás! –escupió Arthur -¡Nunca jamás me humillaré ante ti! ¡Y mucho menos te pediré algo!

-Te equivocas, Inglaterra. Dentro de nada me pedirás más, hasta que todo tu ser sea mío, territorio español. Lo vas a desear Kirkland, tanto que no podrás vivir sin mi –profetizó mientras acercaba su rostro al del inglés. Este intentó zafarse, pero la mano del español lo paró.

Iniciando un brusco beso, el español introdujo su lengua hasta la garganta del inglés. Provocando que se ahogara y empezara a toser. En cuanto el rubio se calmó, Antonio volvió a la carga, besándolo con más fuerza. Invadiendo la boca del otro, explorándola y saboreándola. Pero no todo fue disfrute para Antonio, porque Arthur, en un intento desesperado, mordió la lengua del moreno haciendo que sangrara.

-¡Hijo de puta! –gruñó España.

-Ya no eres tan grande, ¿eh? –chuleó Inglaterra.

El moreno volvió a sonreír, provocando escalofríos descontrolados en el cuerpo del rubio. ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan jodidamente sexy el español? Pensó Arthur.

Antonio volvió a pegar su cara con la del británico, besándolo con fuerza y rudeza. Le mordió la lengua con brutalidad y dijo:

-Ojo por ojo, diente por diente, Arthur –mientras un hilillo de sangre descendía por la boca del inglés.

Los ojos de Antonio pasaron desde ese punto a las esposas, después a la cara del británico y después a sus partes nobles. Se relamió un poco, le encantaba ver al inglés completamente desprotegido como estaba ahora. Le ponía demasiado. Se levantó a por el hacha que había dejado sobre la pared y la acercó al cuerpo del rubio, que lo miraba con profundo miedo.

-¿Qué podríamos cortarte, Inglaterra? –preguntó con un extraño brillo en los ojos, que demostraba lo bien que se lo estaba pasando – A lo mejor, ¿una pierna? –dijo acercando el arma a la pierna derecha del rubio -¿O qué tal un brazo?

-Preferiría seguir entero, _bastard_ –gruñó el inglés, demasiado tranquilo para el gusto del español.

-¡Qué soso eres, Inglaterra! Siempre arruinas la diversión. Pero hoy no lo conseguirás –declaró.

Soltó el arma lo más lejos que pudo del rubio, que seguía sentado en la misma posición en la que Antonio lo dejó. El moreno se acercó a los pies de la cama, sensualmente. Provocando un leve sonrojo en el rostro del británico. De golpe, se puso encima de Arthur, besándolo y mordiendo su cuello, mientras el rubio soltaba algunos quejidos, en parte de dolor, otros de puro placer. Abrió la camisa del inglés con mucha brusquedad, besando su pálido pecho con deseo, casi con necesidad. Recorrió todo el torso del rubio, dejando alguna que otra marca que más tarde sería un cardenal. Antonio lo estaba disfrutando de lo lindo, viendo como el cuerpo de su antiguo enemigo se retorcía, evitando o al menos intentando evitar mostrar que realmente deseaba aquello. Pero lo que más le gustaba, eran los ahogados gemidos que soltaba de vez en cuando si tocaba alguna parte sensible.

Por otro lado, Arthur no sabía que pensar, tenía una lucha interior por regalarse o pelear contra el hispano. Lo que sí tenía muy claro era que no iba a poder aguantar mucho tiempo si Antonio seguía así.

Y resulta que este no podía aguantar más. Con una increíble rapidez, le arrancó los pantalones a Arthur. Dejando ver su miembro completamente erecto.

-Vaya, vaya. Como estamos Inglaterra –canturreó con una pervertida sonrisa el español -. Que de tiempo sin verte Londres –saludó -. Me alegro de volver a verte.

Se acercó, lamiendo un poco. Arthur gemía, e intentaba por todos los medios hacer que el español parara. Pero eso ya no era posible. Acababa de coger una velocidad considerable cuando al ex –pirata se le ocurrió intentar patearle. Mala idea. Antonio paró la pierna con mucha velocidad y miró al inglés algo cabreado. De pronto sonrió.

-Parece que quieres pasar a cosas más importantes –rió sarcásticamente.

-¡Maldito bastardo! –gritó el rubio -¡No se te ocurra tocarme!

-¿O sino qué? ¿Vendrás con tus barcos piratas a matarme? Mira como tiemblo –una pausa para coger aire -. Bueno, es el momento de satisfacer tus deseos, Arty.

Se bajó rápidamente los pantalones. Dejando ver su miembro. El inglés se removió, algo asustado.

-No te preocupes, Iggy –dijo mientras acariciaba la entrada del rubio, abriéndola para más comodidad -. Intentaré que te duela todo lo posible.

Arthur pudo sentir el contacto de Madrid por primera vez en sus carnes, que entró limpiamente de un solo golpe. El rubio gimió de dolor, mientras el español embestía con cada vez más velocidad.

-An… Antonio… pa…para –jadeaba.

-¿Cómo se piden las cosas, Iggy? –preguntó sin bajar el ritmo.

-Por… fa… vor… para… -el inglés ya había perdido todo el orgullo que lo caracterizaba.

Antonio paró.

-¿Tanto te duele?

Arthur no respondió, se quedó jadeando sobre la cama. Seguía teniendo el miembro del español dentro, sentía las palpitaciones de este.

-Sa… sácalo –susurró

-¡Pero si no me dejas, Inglaterra! ¡Estás súper cerrado! Venga admítelo, esto te encanta.

Arthur volvió a quedarse callado, como pensando. Antonio no se sentía demasiado bien, necesitaba seguir moviéndose, pero algo le decía que si se movía ahora nada volvería a ser lo mismo entre él y el británico. Cerró los ojos y suspiró, estaba empezando a cansarse de la indecisión del inglés, que ahora estaba mirando hacia la pared con expresión perdida.

Para asombro del español, el rubio empezó a mover las caderas, haciendo que su miembro se sintiera muy a gusto en la cavidad del británico. Levantando las piernas, hizo que Antonio atrajera la cabeza a sus labios.

-Antonio – lo llamó el inglés más relajado -. Quiero más.

El moreno, asombrado, besó con fuerza los labios del inglés, mordiéndolos con suavidad. Empezó a moverse a un ritmo lento, que no dañara a su querido pirata. Al poco rato, el rubio empezó a pedir más, más rápido, más fuerte. Y el español, sin dudarlo, se lanzó, enseñándole de lo que es capaz el país de la pasión.

Hubo un momento en el que Inglaterra dudó sobre lo que sentía. Ese momento le parecía ahora lejano y realmente ya no le importaba admitirlo.

-Antonio –le susurró en el oído -. _I love you_.

-Yo también te quiero Arthur –le respondió España, de pronto empezó a gemir y solo pudo articular -. Arthur… me… vengo…

-Dámelo todo Antonio.

Y así se corrió dentro del inglés, mientras que el rubio lo hizo entre ambos vientres.

-Te amo Arthur. Y te lo repetiré hasta la saciedad.

-Yo también –dijo mientras sellaban ese acuerdo con un beso.

Al día siguiente, a primera hora. Todas las naciones se mostraban inquietas. No paraban de preguntarse cuando vendrían España e Inglaterra. Cuando ya iban a dar al inglés por muerto, este entró por la puerta seguido del español, que llevaba una graciosa cara de zombie. Inglaterra andaba de una forma muy cómica, con las patas abiertas, como los patos (pobrecito).

El español se sentó donde solía hacerlo y nadie se atrevió a hacer la pregunta obvia. Nadie, excepto Francis:

-_Espagne_, ¿qué pasó ayer?

-¿Ayer? –preguntó distraído –Oh, sí. Hice mío a Inglaterra –dijo con una gran sonrisa.

Todos se quedaron mirando al rubio, que curiosamente, no se había sentado. Todas las naciones pensaron lo mismo a la vez.

-Inglaterra –lo llamó Antonio -. Si quieres te puedes sentar encima de mío, estarás más cómodo, igual que ayer –dijo riendo con suavidad.

Arthur se puso rojo como un tomate y empezó a gritarle barbaridades al español, que tan solo sonreía, manteniendo la calma. Y aunque en ese momento parecía que Arthur odiaba a Antonio, en el fondo, MUY en el fondo, lo amaba. Y aún más cuando entraba en modo Imperio y le daba una suculenta noche (o día, vamos, digo yo) de sexo salvaje. Realmente no podía (ni quería) esperar a la próxima vez.

**Sam: Bueno, he aquí el final del fic. Sigo creyendo que de esta parejita de enamorados hay que escribir más. ¡Me voy a esforzar! No te preocupes Antonio, la próxima vez (si me viene la inspiración) estaréis más tiempo.**

**Antonio: Fusosososo, no estaría mal.**

**Arthur: ¡Ni se te ocurra a volver a escribir sobre nosotros, **_**spaniard**_**! *mientras le apunta con una pistola***

**Sam: Antonio, si me mata, no podré escribir más noches de placer T.T**

**Antonio: *saca su hacha y entra en modo Imperio* A quién se acerque le corto las regiones vitales. Arty, si tú te acercas te violaré a fondo durante muuucho tiempo.**

**Arthur: *se aparta un poco***

**Sam: ¡Pues eso, que nos veremos pronto! *se lanza a abrazar a España mientras huye de Inglaterra***


End file.
